Un Duo gripper c’est pas le pied !
by Catirella
Summary: [Série Petit OS : Numéro 43] ... Duo tombe malade et c’était pas le journée pou cela... Mais il a un Heero qui va appeler un médecin pour lui... Comme il est gentil... YAOI...


Titre : **Un Duo gripper c'est pas le pied ! **

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Ben, il faut toujours deviner, mais c'est toujours aussi pas bien compliqué non plus à le faire !

Genre : **_Série de petits OS… Et les situations aux hasards de la vie… _**(Number 43) …

_Bêta, Noan :_

_C'est mignon tout plein !!!_

_Pov' petit Duo…._

_Kawai!!_

_Sur ce_

_Bonne lecture_

**Note de Catirella (l'auteur) :**  
_Écrit 16 février 2007 plus de la moitié et repris pour le fini le 19 à 20h25 **désolé Noan**, j'ai honte si tu savais….__  
__Mise en ligne le mardi 20 février 2007 à 09h25._

Expérience perso pour la grippe.  
Elle m'a frappé pour la première fois le week-end juste avant la Saint Valentin.  
Mon médecin qui a ausculté ma fille qui avait 39.3 de fièvre le 14 février… SUPER SAINT VALENTIN… lorsqu'il m'a annoncé " **Grippe **" et pourquoi faire les choses à moitié **moi aussi**.  
OH JOIE.  
**_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_**, **J'EN AI MARRE**.  
Là j'écrie mon OS pas le choix et j'ai une idée de base autant la prendre en plein vol.  
Pas contre je suis mal j'ai de la fièvre mal, partout, aussi à la gorge et aux oreilles j'ai du choppé une autre merde en cours de route c'est pas juste.  
Ma fille aujourd'hui pète le feu… Elle pour l'achever il en faut, elle a été HS 48 heures. Je n'ai pas de chance car moi je ne la suis pas là. Par contre elle a été du coup 2 jours en vacances avant l'heure. Là elle était heureuse car elle n'aime pas l'école plus que cela.  
Bref…  
Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pris que la grippe comme exemple me concernant. Le reste c'est lorsque mon ex-mari était malade et les hommes en général…  
Désolé messieurs…  
Vous êtes des chochottes.  
Si j'ai eu des témoignages des femmes divers durant cette dernière semaine et c'est unanime.  
Les mecs sont à l'article de la mort dés qu'ils sont un petit truc.  
Tous les mêmes et Duo ne fait pas exception.  
Désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ☺.  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, Bisou,  
Catirella

◈

Est-il vraiment utile de le préciser maintenant ?  
**OS court.**

◈ … ◈

◈ 〰 Pour les inconditionnels du **_MARDI_** ! 〰 ◈

J'ai encore du retard dans les réponses à mes reviews. Je m'en excuse mais avec la semaine que je viens de passée j'ai fait au mieux, mais pas d'inquiétude je répondrais bientôt _(Note de dernière minutes à 9h23)_.

--- Et bonne journée de **Mardi-Gras**. ---

◈

◇ **Merci à Noan pour cette correction méga rapide la nuit dernière. **◇

◈

Attention ! Ici tous les remerciements impossibles pour l'OS de mardi dernier " **Major d'homme** " :

**caro06** … Je suis heureuse que cet OS t'ais plus… Merci pour ta review et BISOUS, Catirella

◈

_J'ai répondu à toutes les reviews pour l'OS de mardi dernier et juste au cas où..._

" Merci à... **lisou52** - **caro06** - **Kalijoy** - **ilham** - **Dame Emma** - **lysanea** - **zashikiwarashi** - **nagoyaka** - **kaeru57** - **cristalsky** - **Blue** - **Kyu** - **JustShadows** - **Yami Sheina** - **Choupette** - **naughtymily** - **Siashini** - **haevenly** - **littledidi11** - **MiSs ShInIgAmI** - **L'ange gardien** et **marnie02**... Mais aussi à tous ceux qui lisent mais m'en laissent pas pour diverses raisons... "

_**Catirella**_

◈

_Pour info, certains ne le sauraient pas, mais nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**Un Duo gripper c'est pas le pied !**

**

* * *

**

Un homme se réveille comme tous les matins avant son amant.  
Ils le sont depuis déjà 3 ans.  
Ils vivent en colocation avec deux autres couples, cela leur permet de faire bien des économies étant donner qu'ils sont encore tous étudiants, même si leurs parents respectifs ayant les moyens leur donnent tous les mois de quoi vivre correctement depuis qu'ils ont quitté leurs foyers.

Mais ce mercredi matin de la Saint-Valentin…

« Mon ange. »

Un grognement, un haussement de sourcil.

« Duo mon amour. »

Une natte qui fuit sous la couette et des sourcils froncés, une main qui tente une approche…

« _Hummmm,_ _me touches pas, mal partout._ »

« Hn ? »

« _Veux mon doudou._ »

« Duo ça ne va pas ? »

« _Nan, j'ai froid et j'ai chaud._ _Veux mon doudou._ »

« … ?… »

Heero arrive à trouver le front de son amant.

« DUO TU ES BRÛLANT. »

« _ME TOUCHES PAS BOBO._ »

« Il est déjà chiant en temps normal mais malade je crains le pire. »

Un tête qui ressort de sous la couette avec des joues bien trop rouge et des yeux vaseux.

« Hein ? Tu dis quoi ? J'ai soif veux à boire. »

« Je vais appeler le méde… »

« **NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN**. »

« Mais ne crie pas BAKA. »

« Pas lui il est méchant. »

Heero soupire.

« Duo c'est ton père. »

« Ben justement. »

« Baka je l'appelle. »

« Je veux pas. »

« Tu sais, les vilains petits garçons ils ont la fessée. »

Duo replonge sous la couette et marmonne. Heero sourit en coin et va prendre son portable qui est sur son bureau.

3 minutes plus tard.

« Ton père sera là d'ici 1 petite heure. Je vais prendre ma douche. »

« _En plus tu vas me laisser toi aussi tu es méchant._ »

Heero soupire mais quitte leur chambre.

Duo boude peu de temps car la fièvre le terrasse à nouveau et il s'endort sous la couette.

La porte de leur chambre n'étant par fermée le chaton, petit nouveau de l'appartement pénètre là où la nuit il n'a pas le droit d'aller. Avec difficulté il monte sur le lit et s'installe sur la bosse sous la couette. Le grognement qui s'en échappe ne perturbe pas plus que cela le chaton de 4 mois qui s'assoit et se met à ronronner.

Lorsque Heero revient avec une serviette autour de la taille, une envie de rire lui monte soudainement. Shini leur chaton était monté sur Duo et dort tout comme son maître. Quatre arrive en bâillant et se demanda se que fait Heero debout à fixer leur lit.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Regarde. »

« Shini est en hauteur. »

« Hn. Sur Duo. »

« Il est là dessous, mais il va être en retard. »

« Il a de la fièvre. »

« Vraiment ! Tu lui as pris sa température ? »

« Non. »

« Je t'apporte le thermomètre. »

2 minutes plus tard Heero soupire et Quatre sourit.

« Désolé nous n'avons que cela. »

« J'ai comme dans l'idée que la fac c'est mort pour moi aujourd'hui. »

« Oui. Je vais rejoindre les autres, bon courage. »

« Hn. »

Quatre parti, Heero regarde ce qu'il a dans la main et fixe Shini.

« Tu vas devoir bouger la boule de poils. Déjà comme son maître, toujours en train de dormir. »

Après un dernier soupir, Heero va du côté du lit où Duo dort et pose le thermomètre anal sur la table de nuit. Il prend le chaton dans ses mains qui se demande pourquoi il bouge subitement et le pose au pied du lit. Et il soulève la couette sous laquelle Duo est en train de grogner suite au froid qu'il ressent d'un coup.

« Froid laisse moi et j'ai toujours soif. »

« Kuso j'ai oublié, je vais te donner un verre d'eau mais avant il faut prendre ta température. »

« Hein ! Avec quoi ? »

« Ça. »

« Hein! Á NON ALORS. »

« Duo. »

« NAN. »

Et Duo fuit dans le fond du lit et fait tomber le chaton par la même occasion du lit.

« _Maou_… »

« _Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? _»

« Ton chaton tu l'as éjecté du lit, il est tombé. »

« _Oh pauvre Shini_… ! … NON NON pas ça, tu me fais bobo au bras et le truc aussi va me faire bobo. »

Heero a attrapé Duo par un bras et le tire pour le remettre correctement dans le lit.

« Duo ne me force pas à te gronder. »

Duo chouine tel un enfant et se jette sur Heero qui faillit aller rejoindre Shini sur la moquette.

« Duo. »

« Je veux pas. »

« Ok tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »

« Hein ? … AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH… »

Dans la cuisine…

« C'est quoi ça ? »

« Duo et Heero. »

« Heero joue à l'homme des cavernes vu le cri de Duo. Joyeux Saint Valentin. »

« Non il est malade il doit essayer de lui mettre le thermomètre Wufei.

« Ahhhh, donc il joue au docteur… Je savais que c'était un petit vicieux. »

« Autant que toi ma chérie. »

« Ah oui ! Donc mon costume d'infirmière pour ce soir est de trop ? »

Wufei maîtrise un saignement de nez et sourit comme un bien heureux à sa compagne Hilde.

« Tu n'as pas de piqûre hein ? »

« Non juste un stéthoscope, ma tenue et des bas.»

« On est obligé d'attendre ce soir ? »

« Hummmm je sais pas si tu es sage. »

« Je suis toujours sage. »

Trowa ferme les yeux et les rouvre d'un coup et fixe Quatre. Quatre lui sourit et lui fait un clin d'œil, Quatre a posé de façon très significatif sa main sur l'entre jambe de son amant.

« _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SAUVAGE JE TE DESTESTE T'ES VILAIN JE VAIS LE DIRE Á MA MAMAN OOOOUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN…_ »

« Ah ! Le thermomètre est en place. »

La réplique de Quatre fait rire tout le monde. Mais Duo lui ne rigole assurément pas.

L'instant d'après dans la chambre…

Duo chouine dans son oreiller et Heero qui le maintient sur le ventre et attend que le thermomètre bip, ce qui se produit peu de temps après.

Lorsqu'il lui ôte l'objet du derrière Duo râle encore. Heero lève les yeux au ciel, car au vu de ce qui rentre d'habitude à cet endroit, autant dire que le thermomètre est rien en comparaison.

« 'Ro j'ai soif. »

« Humm, Punaise ! 39,7… Je reviens. »

« Ahhhh ? 'Ro ! Mon verre d'eau ? **Ouinnnnnnnn il n'aime paaaaaaaaaaaaas.** »

Heero a filé en direction de la cuisine thermomètre en main.

« QUATRE. On a quoi pour la fièvre ? »

« Hein ? Heuuu, plus rien. Nous avons pris les derniers aspirines à notre dernière cuite. »

« Hn ? C'est pas vrai. »

Trowa imperturbable comme Heero d'ordinaire le fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

« Combien à t'il ? »

« 39,7 c'est beaucoup trop et son père qui ne sera là que dans envions 45 minutes si tout va bien. »

« De toute façon les pharmacies sont encore fermées à 7h40 du matin Heero. »

« Merci Hilde. »

« Désolé. »

« Et les voisines ? »

Regards apeurés de Quatre, Trowa et Heero vers Wufei qui vient de parler.

« Wufei je ne tiens pas à me faire violer. »

« Heero Réléna n'est pas comme cela. »

« Ben voyons. C'est pas toi qui t'es retrouvé seul avec elle dans l'asc… »

Quatre sourit béatement à son amant.

« Comment cela elle a failli te coincer dans l'ascenseur ? Et quand allais-tu m'en parler ? »

« Trowa Je sais me défendre. »

« La veuve rose est dangereuse. »

Wufei soupire.

« Ok je me dévoues j'y vais. »

« HORS DE QUESTION. »

« Hilde ! »

« Tu restes là. J'y vais et si je ne suis pas revenue dans 10 minutes vous venez en force. »

Hilde part en nuisette toquer chez leurs 5 voisines pour savoir si elles avaient de quand faire baisser la fièvre.

« Wufei pourquoi ne lui as-tu rien dit ? »

« Ben quoi Trowa ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Mais quoi à la fin Quatre ? »

Heero soupire tout en étant en train de verser un verre d'eau pour Duo.

« Réléna est la seule hétéro les 4 autres sont lesbiennes. »

« Hein ? … Oh non ! HILDE. »

« Désolé nous pensions que tu savais. »

« Hilde… Je défonce leur porte si dans 8 minutes elle n'est pas de retour. »

Heero repart vers leur chambre et Wufei vers la porte d'entrée pour attendre sa compagne.

« 'Ro j'ai… »

Duo fait un immense sourire à Heero et a l'air d'un idiot fini.

« 'Mési, j'ai tellement soif et chaud mais j'ai froid aussi. »

« Hn je sais. Aller assis toi. »

« J'ai trop mal partout. »

« Fais un effort Duo. »

« Mais je suis fatigué et j'ai mal dans tous mes os, je vais mourir. »

« Avoir soif ne t'empêche pas de parler pour dire des bêtises. »

Duo boude en chouinant et se redressant dans le lit.

« Tu es méchant. »

« Oui je sais tu n'arrêtes pas de me le dire depuis ton réveil. »

« C'est toi qui m'a réveillé. »

Heero ferme les yeux et soupire par le nez. Duo boit le verre d'eau qu'Heero lui a mis dans les mains juste avant.

« C'est journée de la Saint-Valentin va être très très très long. »

« Ooh j'avais oublié. Tiens. »

Heero prend le verre et fronce les sourcils.

« Mais où tu vas en rampant ? »

« Pas loin. »

« Hn ! »

Duo prend un sac sous le lit après avoir failli en tomber et c'est Heero qui a empêché cela en le chopant par la taille et il râle à cause de la douleur de son corps.

Heero soupire.

« Tiens c'est pour toi… Bonne Saint-Valentin. »

Heero regarde le sac, Duo et puis de nouveau le sac en plastique. Heero prend ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur et sourit.

« Merci mon ange. »

« De rien, je peux faire dodo je suis mort. »

« Oui dors mon ange je te réveillerais lorsque ton père arrivera. »

Heero l'embrasse sur le front et Duo se recouche immédiatement. Heero remet sur le lit Shini qui lui a planté ses petites griffes dans la jambe, en voulant lui faire comprendre qu'il a besoin d'aide pour remonter sur le lit.

Heero regarde de nouveau son cadeau.

« Petit démon. »

Heero feuillette le précieux livre dont ils ont maintes fois parlé.  
Hilde revient entière avec des comprimés pour la fièvre. Elle a trouvé les voisines charmantes.  
Wufei lui dit que c'est la dernière fois qu'elle y met les pieds. Hilde ne comprend pas pourquoi et hausse les épaules.  
Heero réveille une première fois Duo pour lui faire avaler deux des comprimées. Ce qui ne fut pas une mission facile.  
Le père de Duo arrive plus d'une heure après, il a eu une urgence entre temps, mais a eu peur lorsque Heero lui annonce la température de son fils.  
David Maxwell est soulagé de constater que Duo a une grippe, certes carabinée mais rien de plus.  
Heero beaucoup moins. Il va devoir le supporter en version grincheux durant au moins une semaine.  
Merci Cupidon.  
Il attendra que son amant aille mieux pour lui offrir son cadeau pour la Saint-Valentin. Lié au cadeau de son ange.  
Il a au moins une semaine pour l'étudier.

FIN  
du  
XLIII

(_fini d'écrire à 21h20 le 19/02/07_)

Je me cache sous ma couette.  
J'ai été malade pratiquement une semaine et aucune envie d'écrire tellement j'avais mal dans le dos.  
Être assis ne favorise pas ce mal hélas. Et la fièvre la fièvre… Elle vient seulement de me lâcher un peu ce soir.  
Par contre toujours mal au dos, même pas juste.  
Donc au vu de cette horrible semaine que je viens de passer, vous avez de la chance d'avoir eu ce texte.  
Gros BISOUS et à mardi prochain si l'inspiration est là, sinon à dans 15 jours…

_**Catirella **_

◈

* * *

◈ … **_Une ptite review svouplez ? _**↓ 


End file.
